Winter Wrap Up/Gallery
Early morning Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png|Quiet at Twilight's place Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|''Get up Spike'' Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png|Twilight, excited about her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Spike is Tired S1E11.PNG|Baby dragons need a lot of sleeping. Wake Up Spike S1E11.PNG|Spike? Twilight Excited S1E11.PNG Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png|Twilight, about to get dressed for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png|Twilight is, quite obviously, excited. Twilight's Boots S1E11.PNG|Nice landing into the booties! Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.PNG Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png|Twilight, almost fully dressed. Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png|Twilight, struggling with her saddle. Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight With Her Saddle S1E11.PNG Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png|So close... Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Highly Organized. Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Always prepared! Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png|Twilight, shocked because... Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|... it's still nighttime! And where's the snow? A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|Smiling because it's a bit too early. Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little too early. Starting the Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.PNG The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG|The Mayor speaking Shoeshine in green vest S1E11.jpg|Wasn't Applejack the leader of the green team? Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Vests of the Animal team The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|''This will be the quickest Wrap Up ever!'' The Team leaders S1E11.png|''Find your Team leader!'' Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|''Where will I fit in?'' The Song Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|''Three months of Winter Coolness and awesome holidays!'' Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png|''We kept our hoovsies warm at home'' Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|''The Food we stored is running out...'' RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity loves her boots how do i fit in - WWU.png|Ooooh... shiny... Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png|"I haven't got a clue..." Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Time Turner, and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Cheerilee appears for the first time, wearing a green vest. Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|The pegasus part of the song is about to start. Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|''We melt the white snow'' Medley Rainbowshine highfive s01e11.png|Brohoof! Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png|A cloudless sky. Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Rarity carrying a basket Cheerilee-winterweapup2-greenvest.jpg|Cheerilee, the second time she appears, again with a green vest. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Rarity0 S01E11.pngRarity is going to make nests Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png Cheerilee-winterweapup3-brownvest.jpg|Cheerilee, in the background, now wears a brown vest. Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy and a bunny. Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny. Twilight with birds S1E11.png Amethyst Star Leader.jpg|Amethyst Star leading the animal team. Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Part of the Animal Team singing Winter Wrap Up. Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings are part of this team. Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Thank you Dash! Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|You're welcome! RD's team - WWU.png|Is that Bon Bon in the upper right? Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing Winter Wrap Up with others. Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png|"No easy task to clear the ground, plant our tiny seeds..." Applejack "Apples, carrots, celery stalks" S1E11.png|Who doesn't like celery with a bit of flower on the side? Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest. It's just so much to do S1E11.png|What just happened in front of them? All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Bon Bons? And two copies of two other ponies? Twilight now that I know S1E11.png|"Now that I know what they do." Twilight have find place S1E11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." twilight sings her heart out - WWU.png|"Do my best today!" Rainbow Heading Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Twilight spring is here S1E11.png|" 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!" Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|A Twilight Center. Helping Rarity Rarity1 S01E11.png|Rarity Twilight Bird Nest Organized.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Rarity2 S01E11.png|Rarity making nests. Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png Winter Wrap Up Bird Nest.png|Bird's Nest made by Rarity. Twilight's Bird Nest FAIL.png|That... didn't work out. Twilight comparison S01E11.png|Comparison... CondemnIt.jpg|"That nest needs to be condemned!" Rarity5 S01E11.png CouldBeUsedFor.jpg|"Maybe the birds could use it as a..." AnOuthouse.jpg|"An outhouse?" Twilight blush S01E11.png|Blushed for messing up. Rarity6 S01E11.png Helping Pinkie Pie Twilight Skating First Time.png|Twilight skating for the first time. Twilight Skating Fail.png|That... also didn't work out. Helping Fluttershy Fluttershy Waking up critters.png|Fluttershy waking up the critters. Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy1 S01E11.png Fluttershy2 S01E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Winter Wrap Up Dens.png|On noes, that's a lot of dens. Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight Scared of Snakes.png|Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes! Twilight Scared of Bats.png|Bats! Why did it have to be bats! Twilight Scared of Bees.png|Bees! My God. Not the bees! Not the bees! Good morning friends S01E11.png|Skunks! Why, Celestia, whyyyyyy?! Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png Twilight Tomato Bath.png|Poor, poor Twilight. Helping Applejack Applejack Bucking WWU.png|Keep on bucking! Twilight Helping Applejack.png|I'd like to help. AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png|Well... uh, I don't know Twilight. Twilight begs Applejack.png|Please??? Twilight Happy.png|YAY! Twilight Pulling a Plough.png|You got this! Twilight Plough.png|I guess not... Twilight Magic Plough.png|It...wouldn't be that bad if I used a spell to animate the snow-plow, right? Snowplow.jpg Lucky looking at Twilight S1E11.jpg|Hm? Egghead outrunning earth pony farmers? Snowplow3.jpg|Snowplowin' Twilight Pulling Plough Magic.png|This is working well. Twilight Plough Pre-Accident.png|How do you think this will end? Twilight Plough Snowball.png|It: is that bad. Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png|Two for the price of one. WWU Avalanche.png|Oh my god! Stallions Angry S1E11.png|I think they might be angry... Bad Twilight.png|NO! You used magic. I just wanted to help S1E11.png|Please Applejack I just want to help : '( Twilight Crying.png|I just wanted to help :( RunningOff.jpg HumiliatedTwilight.jpg|Twilight runs off in shame. Disorganized ponies derpy-winter-wrap-up-vests.jpg|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Ashamed Twilight.png|Hide! Applejack Rainbow Melt Snow Faster.png|You guys need to melt all the snow pronto. Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow Dont Melt Snow Fast.png|You can't! You'll flood all the poor little animal's homes. AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png|You need to melt the snow NOW! Fluttershy Rainbow DONT.png|NO! You simply must wait. AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|GO! Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png|STOP! RainbowDash MakeUpYourMind.png|Make up your mind!!! Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad Ponies. Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that... Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|Did she say late?!? Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png|Look at this mess. Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|The ice scorers made the ice chunks to big to melt. Rarity Nextmaking Fail.png|We need several hundred nests and she's only made one! Rarity7 S01E11.png|Why won't you be pretty? Rarity8 S01E11.png|I can't fix it! I've lost a patient! Clouds in Sky.png|Don't get me started on the clouds in the sky... Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png|and the icicles on the trees... Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png|This isn't good. Unplanted Seeds.png|Its gonna be a disaster if we cant get our seeds planted. Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? Ditzy Doo North SouthernBirds.png|Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds! Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png|Why is the pegasus in the middle wearing a leader type of vest? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized... Organization! Twilight Organized.png|Organized?!? Spike, get my checklist and clipboard, stat! Twilight Magic Bird.png|Magically enhanced birdcall Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Twilight Organization 2.png|You ponies need... organization! Happy Ponies S1E11.png|Lets do this! Twilight Happy 2.png|Happy at the progress. Big McIntosh Organization.png|Big Mac helping out. Rarity9 S01E11.png|They get all kinds of stuff in thier mouths, but it's so cute Unknown Organized.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png BirdNest Check.png|Check! Pinkie Pie Twilight Organized.png Twilight Lake Cubes Blueprint.png Lake Cubes Start.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Lake Cubes Check.png|Check! AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png|Lets do this! Plough Organized.png Hoe Organized.png Seeds Organized.png PloughHoeSeeds Organized.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|Nice job. Seeds Check.png|Check! Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png|Lets get started! WWU Bells Ringing.png|*ring ring ring* Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png|*waiting* Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png|*yawn* Twilight Shocked.png|Why so shocked? Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png|Oh. Meh. Fluttershy4 S01E11.png Fluttershy5 S01E11.png Fluttershy Where You Go Twilight.png|Where did you go? Twilight Got Scared.png|I... got scared. Fluttershy6 S01E11.png Bird Signal RainbowDash.png|Signal Rainbow Dash please. Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Time to start... Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Let's do this! Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png WWU Tornado.png WWU Tornado Cleanup 1.png WWU Tornado Cleanup 2.png WWU Tornado Cleanup 3.png Ice Chunks Melting.png|It's melting. Working In Fields WWU.png Daytime.png|It's daytime... Nighttime.png|Nighttime now. Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png|Even at nighttime. Tired Mayor and Twilight.png|Looks like the Mayor is tired. Spike planting.png|Even Spike is helping out :D Ditzy bringing birds.png Birds in Nest.png|Do you like the nests? Watering Plants WWU.png|Time to water the seeds. Watering Check.png|Check! Cleanup 1.png|Caramel looks like he's taking a quick nap. Animals.png|Animals Animals 2.png|More animals Ponyville 2.png Twilight Satisfied.png|Great job all... Mayor and Twilight Daytime End.png Twilight Special Vest Before.png|We give you the title, All Team Organizer! Twilight's vest S1E11.png Twilight Special Vest.png|Thank you everypony! Rarity10 S01E11.png|Winter is officially wrapped up! Hooray.jpg|"Hooray!" Spike Sleeping On Ice Block.png|He's gonna have a surprise when that last block melts. Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png|Poor Spike, so tired. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Spring is now! WWU The End.png|The End! Category:Season 1 episode galleries